


风筝

by Cursivelines



Series: 长夏留痕 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursivelines/pseuds/Cursivelines
Summary: ……我告诉他我的风筝做得不好，飞不起来，他看我一眼，把我手里鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋接了过去。“没有我放不起来的风筝。”他笑着说。
Relationships: Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen
Series: 长夏留痕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	风筝

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。个人感觉最矫情的一篇文，今天在草稿箱里翻到了，打算把它搬过来存个档。一直想按现实发展接着写下去，但也一直没啥头绪。最近总看到一些竞技体育里不可避免的事情，觉得非常难过。
> 
> BGM：Go Solo - Tom Rosenthal

TOBY

Jan离开荷兰的前一天下午，我在训练基地后面的草场待了很久。我有段时间没来这里了，不过在多年前那些无所事事的夏日黄昏，倦意时常像海浪一样袭来，这片鲜有人光顾的草场曾是我消磨时光的好地方。

我并不是太避讳小时候的一些糗事，记者采访我的时候，我还会用开玩笑的口吻告诉他们，我刚到阿贾克斯时是个不懂事的小哭包。我没指望他们理解，但那时候的我真的很孤独，我想念爸爸在后花园为我做的栅栏，妈妈在假日里端上餐桌的蛋糕，我们兄弟三个踢得破破烂烂的皮球。我总是在训练结束后独自跑到这片草场待着，躺在柔软的草坪上，在脑海里用大段时间摩挲往日的画面，耳边溪流的潺潺水声催人入眠。我的确是一个很害怕遗忘的人。

两年多以来，我一直在草场上独来独往，但是有一次，我在这里碰见了另一个人。某个夏天的傍晚，我带着我搞砸了的手工课作业——一架丑陋的纸风筝来到了草场，我记得很清楚，我想把它做成老鹰的形状，然而成品相当失败。至于后来和我一起放风筝的那个人，我说不好是我先看见了他，还是他先发现了我。他站在小溪边冲我招了招手，我朝他挥了挥我的风筝。

他竟然没有觉得很好奇，我猜也许是因为手工课的老师年年都让学生们做风筝。我告诉他我的风筝做得不好，飞不起来，他看我一眼，把我手里鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋接了过去。

“没有我放不起来的风筝。”他笑着说。

他没有骗我，尽管风筝好几次晃晃悠悠地栽倒在地上，最终它还是高高地飞在了天空中。刚开始，他跑在我的前面两三米的地方。随着风越来越大，他不断加快脚步，仿佛一点都不觉得累，但我很快就跟不上了，逐渐我离他五米远，甚至是八米远。阿姆斯特丹的夏天，下午六七点时太阳仍旧很猛烈，阳光灼烧皮肤的干燥感逐渐被奔跑带来的酸胀所取代，我打算叫住他。

“Jan！”我大声喊他的名字，“你是不是很会放风筝？”

“是的！”他牵着线回过头来看我，“我老爸以前还给我做过很多风筝——”说到这里，他突然毫无征兆地停住了脚步。

我跟着不明不白地站住，过了几秒钟才想起来他的父亲不久之前由于意外去世了，我只好对他说，“我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”他仰着脑袋把线收了收，“我只是不知道该放在哪里了……”

他接着又说了句话，但我们之间相隔差不多有十米，他的声音越来越低，我没有听清楚。他要放什么？我疑惑地想，却没问出口。

说实话，那年我才十七岁，至亲都身体健康，我对这种事情完全没有概念，更不知道他是怎么想的，或者我该如何宽慰他。在我的印象里，Jan从来不在外人面前提家里的事，有好心的队友向他表示过同情，可他什么也不回答，只是无所谓地笑一笑。

但那天下午，他没有笑，而是就那样背对着太阳，拉着风筝线站在草地中央，低下头时整张脸都埋在阴影里。他那时留着略长的头发，瘦得像根竹竿，脸上的骨骼线条像刀刻一样极其分明，宽大的T恤松松垮垮地挂在身上，一阵风刮过，把他的衣服都吹得鼓起来。他看上去好孤独，比我十五岁躺在这里晒太阳时要孤独得多。

于是我向前迈了几步，朝他伸出手，“给我吧，我来拿着。”

他震惊地抬起头看我：“给你什么？” 

我也愣住了，还以为自己说错了什么话。“你要放的东西，”我解释道，“我帮你拿着。”

他尴尬地——至少在我看来，他很少露出这种局促的神情——冲我歪了一下嘴角，然后把风筝的线筒塞进了我手里。

那年新赛季快开始的时候，我们又一起去了基地后面的草场，他还带了一架自己做的风筝。他的动手能力比我强得多，那架风筝又新又漂亮，放飞起来也很容易。

我们沿着小溪跑了一会儿，累了就拽着线坐在草地上休息。我把手伸到溪水中，发现水是干净的，接着我把手拿出来，从破碎的水流里看到了我自己的脸和天空的倒影。那时候的天空总是蓝得令人心悸，不需要风筝的映衬也很蓝。

过了不知道多久，太阳快要落山了，Jan站起来拍了拍裤子上的草屑，并试图用他沾满了尘土的手来揉我的脑袋——他比我高一点，总是喜欢碰我的头发。我躲了一下，听见他说，“我要走了。”

我点点头。“我也要走了，住家不让我在外面待到天黑。”我有没有说过？我的房东夫妇一向待我很好，但规矩也立了不少。

“不，我的意思是，”Jan伸手把我拉起来，“离开这里——阿姆斯特丹，新赛季我会被租借去瓦尔韦克。”

我呆呆地看着他，一时不知说什么好，半天才短促地“噢”了一声。我不太会形容当时那种奇怪的心情，有点类似于火车即将到站时，速度明显减缓，匀速轻微的振颤消失，渐渐失去重力的感觉。我当然能推测出这种情感从何而来，那年我们几乎一起度过整个夏季，来到荷兰之后，我从来没花这么长时间和其他人单独相处过。

他刚升进一线队就要被租借，而我对瓦尔韦克的了解仅限于知道那座小城有个快降级的球队。我一点也不擅长说再见，绞尽脑汁想了几分钟，也讲不出一句道别的好话。我盯着他的眼睛，问他能不能把那架风筝送我。

Jan扑哧一声笑出来，是我惯常看见的那种戏谑又轻松的笑容，他的蓝色眼眸在晚霞金光的映衬下闪闪发亮。他把装着风筝的袋子从地上捡起来递给我，“我本来就是要送你的。”

我想起了什么，紧接着补充道，“瓦尔韦克在秋天好像经常下雨。”

他又试图来摸我的脑袋，这次我懒得躲开了。

我站在原地望着Jan离开，他单肩挎着背包，夕阳把他孤零零的影子拉得很长。走了几十米远后，他在马路边推着自行车转过身，我看不清他的表情，只看见他冲我摆了摆手，示意我赶紧回家。我朝他挥了挥风筝，忽然想到他始终没有跟我明明白白地讲一句再见。

那次没有，这次也没有。

我猜他本来是想在夺冠庆典之后告诉我的，但我们那天晚上都被拉去接受采访，他便索性没提。上个月，我在电视里看到了一条转会消息，关于遥远的白鹿巷和纯白的球衣。他在新闻发布会上一直说英语，听起来不费劲却也不流畅，所有单词都像罐子里受潮的方糖似的黏在一块，他谈论的一切都让我觉得很陌生。

我慢悠悠地站起来，深吸了一口气，混合着潮湿泥土的草叶味带着风的辛辣钻进我的鼻腔。这股味道像一根弯弯绕绕的细线，将我的思绪从回忆中扯出来，引向浓雾笼罩下灰蒙蒙的天空。

要下雨了，我心想。

JAN

“你是不是要去伦敦了？”

我不记得我们当时在讨论什么了，但伦敦这个话题被提起得相当突兀。我睁开眼睛，春日里和煦的太阳光透亮地照过来，我的视线里出现了蓝天，绿草和旁边一骨碌坐起身看着我的Toby。我夸张地皱了皱眉。

“你听谁说的？”

“报纸上都这么写。”他垂下眼，手在地上摸索着什么。

我叹着气坐起来，把手搭在他的后颈上，轻轻地按了两下。“少看些乱七八糟的新闻。”我说。

Toby扭头瞥了我一眼，没有理睬我的话。他想反驳我的时候就会这样，用沉默来表示对我的抗议。我甚至怀疑他脑海里有一扇门，他与人交谈的时候站在门边，有人惹恼他，他就利落地把门关上，留给外界的只剩他看起来温和的外壳和皮笑肉不笑的虚假表情。

“你知道……”我清了清嗓子，尽量让自己的声音听上去不要太奇怪，“这里的每个人都要出去看看的。伦敦或者别的什么地方，我也说不准。”

我有些心虚地瞅他，希望他能明白我不是故意要做出这么糟糕的回答，而他只是一言不发地盯着面前的小溪。草地上没有石头，他便抓了一把断裂的青草往水里扔，它们在空中就已经纷纷散落，一点涟漪也没惊动。他终于又瞥了我一眼，像是努力地进行了一场自我和解，“好吧，我知道。”

他重新仰面躺下来，半眯着眼睛不知道是在看我还是在看太阳，涂了发胶的坚硬发梢扎到了我的手。我下意识地缩了一下胳膊。

“其实也没什么。”他这么说，让我有一种他反过来宽慰我的错觉，“你看，国家队是没有转会的，对吧？”

我低下头看他，他的左眼下方有一块擦破皮的伤疤，血块结痂后被他撕掉了，新长出来的皮肉在膨胀的日光下泛着细嫩的虾粉色。我想起以前还在青训营的时候，我说他被太阳晒久之后像只刚煮熟的虾，他冲我撇嘴，佯装生气，把本来要传给我的球故意踢飞。还有十七岁的他，会扯着风筝线疯跑的，会在浓荫匝地的马路上把吱吱呀呀的单车骑得飞快的小男孩，曾经站在这片草地上，眨着眼朝我伸出手，仿佛阳光会从他的眉眼上像金粉一样簌簌地落下来。有那么一瞬间，我想俯下身亲吻他的眼睛，以确认它们是不是真的有薄荷甜酒那种凉丝丝的味道。

草地上有微风吹过，树叶发出沙沙的声音，但是又立刻噤声了。我抬起头，心脏狂跳，揣着一阵莫名的懊恼与愧疚，将视线移向了别处。

我隐约地觉得，我在阿姆斯特丹的夏天就要结束了。

七月初的某个清晨，我匆忙地踏上了通往英格兰的航班。我印象里的离别总是这样，不管你多么隆重地去准备它，回想起来仍会感到仓促。

与此同时，伦敦的新生活如同这座城市早高峰时行色匆匆的人们一样，几乎不带一点过渡和犹豫，猝不及防地撞向了我。仿佛从我触碰到这片土地的第一秒起，海峡彼岸那座承载着我所有年少往事的城市犹如一页开始泛黄的纸张，风扫掠过来，将它像吹起一片玫瑰花瓣一样轻盈地翻了过去。甜腻的春风里未曾落下的吻，炎热的夏日午后说不出口的话，某个冬夜的傍晚没有牵到的手，一切不了了之的心绪都被掩埋进纸张的背面，呈现在我面前的是崭新而灼眼的空白。

二零一三年，我身披热刺球衣的首个赛季告以段落，五粒进球入账，两次拿到了球迷协会评选的最佳球员奖。同年夏天，那批和我一起在阿贾克斯长大的孩子大多都离开了荷兰，Chris来到伦敦，而Toby转会马德里竞技的消息在夏季即将步入尾声时姗姗来迟。说真的，我想不到Toby会去西班牙，虽然我没跟他提过，但最初我的确是怀着一点顽固的私心，期望他能来英国找我的。

当然，他选择了一家实力雄厚的大球会，这没什么不好，我由衷地为他高兴。他从小就想登上欧冠的赛场，哪个有足球梦的男孩不想呢？那几年我的队伍还总是离欧冠资格差一口气，但他已经可以轻易地实现儿时的愿望了。

次年五月底，欧冠决赛在都灵拉开帷幕，参赛的队伍正是两支马德里的球队。

当时国家队备战世界杯的集训已经开始了，我在电视机前观看了这场“同城德比”。Toby在第83分钟替补出场，比赛的补时阶段，对方的后卫在他面前打入了扳平比分的关键进球。接下来的加时赛里，两支球队的命运就此被改写，皇家马德里在三十分钟内连进三球，以4:1的比分击败马德里竞技，捧起了大耳朵杯。

比赛结束后的当晚，我就在布鲁塞尔的训练基地见到了Toby。事实上，是他开门的声音吵醒了我。我从床上坐起身，没料到他会这么匆忙地赶回来。那时候真的很晚了，第二天早上还有训练课，没人在半夜十二点还不睡觉。

“抱歉。”他推着箱子站在玄关处，在黑暗中低声对我说。

因为把我吵醒了而抱歉？不，我想告诉他这没什么，但他已经背对着我在他的床边坐了下来，沉默的背影看上去像无从靠泊的一艘小船。我仿佛能隐约听见窗外传来潮水的声音，房间变成了一个荒岛，黑色的海水涌上来，地板覆没，消退，沉下去。

我掀开被子下床，走到他的身边。他垂着眼睛坐在那里，我弯下腰，抱住了他的脑袋。他很难过。如果人的情感可以具象化，我希望他能把他的痛苦交给我，就像多年前他站在炙热的阳光下对我说的那句话一样。可是此刻，我能感觉到的只有一阵又一阵的海风，他在我怀里，却好像下一秒就要被海浪卷走了。有没有一根线，一条绳索能让我拉住他？

过了很久，他才缓慢地伸出手，环住了我的脖颈，如同从前我们还没有各奔东西的岁月里，每一次在赛场上掺杂着汗水和青草气息的拥抱。他的嘴唇贴在我心脏的位置，说话的声音像是被蒙了一层浓稠的海雾。“Jan，我一分钟都不想在那里多待。”

我拍了拍他的后背，轻声告诉他，“没事，都会过去的。”

“我很难不去想它。”他的手臂收紧，几乎要把我勒痛了，“它什么时候才会过去？”

后来他究竟用了多久去迈过那道坎，我也不得而知，因为格外繁忙的赛程很快就占据了我们的生活，紧张的备战时间容不得谁再去想些与比赛无关的事。那年的巴西世界杯，我们的国家队最终落得了一个不好不坏的结局，多年无缘顶级赛事的比利时在四分之一决赛落败阿根廷，止步八强。

应该是在很久，很久以后，我才有些模糊地意识到，若是加上“多年无缘”这个词作为前缀，许多事情便多了一层矛盾的遗憾。不过，这都是非常遥远的后话了，年轻时的我还来不及认识到这一点。我在返回布鲁塞尔的飞机上花了半小时纠结一件很无谓的事情，最后在机场的出口处拽住了Toby。

我的问题非常直截了当——部分原因是我在他面前经常使不出平时插科打诨的一半功力。我问他想不想来英超踢球。

他轻微地拧了一下眉毛，露出一种像是听到了恶作剧之后的笑容，“怎么突然问这个？”

“噢，我的意思是......首发位置和更多的出场机会，你知道的。”见他没说话，我只好十分尴尬又装模作样地咳嗽两声，补充道，“只是个建议，别放在心上。”

他低下头盯着自己的脚尖，好一会儿才抬眼看我，“我会考虑的。”大概是这样的回答显得太生硬，他上前一步，伸出一只胳膊抱了抱我。这就是那年夏天我们最后的道别了。

两个月后某个夏末秋初的夜晚，我接到了Toby从英格兰的南海岸打来的电话。


End file.
